


Stress Relief

by rudbeckia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren finds a less destructive outlet for his stress issues, and accidentally gains an admirer. Hux thinks that won't do at all. </p><p>If it's not against regulations, he'll make one up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

To Kylo Ren, living on a ship like _The Finalizer_ was torture. Every time he walked down a hallway or growled and brandished his lightsaber, he would pick up on the emotional state of those around him. Fear made him smug. Hatred he ignored, for what did it matter if these force-ignorant creatures hated him? They were nothing in his eyes. The shock of an _unexpected_ reaction came when Ren, irritated to the point of a tantrum by some snarky slight from his co-commander, that ass Hux, force choked a stormtrooper who inadvisably investigated the roars and sparks and flashing red lights emanating from a minor control room.

As he pulled the unfortunate stormtrooper toward him with the force gripping around the creature's neck, Ren sensed all the familiar emotions on top of his own frustrated fury. A frisson of fear, an edge of excitement and... Ren was so surprised with the intensity of the stormtrooper's sexual desire that he dropped the white-armoured figure to the floor, snarling, _"Lock. The. Door, and take that stupid helmet off,"_ before fucking the sex-crazed soldier's face. The fact that Ren discovered he could use the Force, carefully, to make sure hs partner also had a _very_ good time definitely helped.

Sithdamnit, he was supposed to be able to block all this shit out. 

The second time, Ren admitted to himself, had not been _planned_ exactly, but the enthusiastic (if inexpert) blowjob from the stormtrooper gave him ideas. He had been angry, some bridge officer delivering bad news resulted in Ren carving up a control panel. Again. Only partly calmed by his destruction, he force-choked the nervous man who did not seem to know when to shut up. This time, desire grew more slowly but Ren felt it all the same. He released the man.  
"Report to my quarters immediately."  
"B-but I'm on bridge duty, SIR!"  
Ren held the man's neck again and grinned behind his mask at the officer's _obvious_ rising excitement.  
"Then follow me."

Ren marched to the bridge, the officer trotting to keep up a few steps behind. Hux was strutting around doing some kind of inspection. Ren imagined the red haired general was looking for dust and suppressed an image of the general in an apron brandishing a feather duster lest his amusement spoil the mood.  
"General, I require the services of this officer. I will send him back when I have finished with him."  
"Oh?" Hux looked from Mitaka's pink face with downcast eyes to Ren's mask and back. "If it is a disciplinary matter you may refer him to me."  
"A... disciplinary matter?" Ren almost snorted. "That thought had not crossed my mind." He turned to the nervous officer. "Come."

The bridge officer hurried after Master Ren, unable to make eye contact with anyone. He mumbled something and Ren halted, whirling to face him.  
"What did you say?"  
"Um," the man seemed to have lost the power of coherent speech. "Um... my quarters... closer. Sir."  
Ren grinned under his mask.  
"Show me."

Mitaka, as Ren was delighted to find out, was particularly open to having his wrists and ankles restrained by the force while Ren slammed into him from behind. For a few seconds, Ren contemplated removing the man's memories of their encounter and choking him again in a few days' time. He tutted at his decision.  
"You will mention this to no-one."  
"I will mention this to no-one," parroted Mitaka.  
"Good." Ren fixed his clothing and left. Mitaka released a contented sigh and got up to use the 'fresher. He would _definitely_ volunteer to be the bearer of bad news again.

Third time unlucky caught Ren out. It was a shame, he thought, that the bridge officer's shift-mate was unresponsive to his charms. He detected an emotional response to his looming presence and tightening grip, but when he told the starched uniform filler what he wanted, the ungrateful man shook his head and looked everywhere but into the eye-spaces of Ren's mask.  
"I... ah... don'tmeanto offendyousir!" The man almost squeaked his red-faced refusal, "but..."  
Ren stopped listening and let go. The man crashed to the floor.  
"Fine." Ren sniffed. "Forget it."  
"Forget what?" The man dusted off his knees then stood up straight. "Thanisson reporting as requested, sir."  
Ren waved a hand vaguely at the young officer.  
"Resume your duties. I have no use for you."

Fortunately, Ren reflected later, he had met the sweetest tech support crew member after he'd carved up a panel or two, and spent a pleasant ten minutes with her legs wrapped around his waist as she lay back on an undamaged terminal with her own fist in her mouth and her free hand rubbing at her clit in time with his rapid thrusts until Ren, pleasure-sated, took over with a use of the _force_ that Leader Snoke would _definitely_ consider inappropriate.

It took a few weeks for Hux to realise Ren had cheered up. Repair bills were down, the crew seemed less jumpy around Ren, and Phasma had not filed a report about allegations of unreasonable behaviour for almost fifteen standard cycles. Hux chose not to question his good fortune. Perhaps, he thought, Master Ren has adjusted to life aboard a starship or has been meditating more, or something.

Or something. It was Lieutenant Mitaka's moping face that led Hux to a revelation. 

Hux watched Mitaka at his station. He couldn't put his finger on it but the man didn't look his usual self. Hux decided to inform Mitaka's commander that... Oh. Oh no. Hux double checked the bridge crew chain of command on his datapad and took a deep breath. Although technically there should be a captain or some other intermediary rank separating them, Mitaka reported directly to him. Hux had even insisted that his handpicked key bridge crew be mentored and monitored by himself. So far Hux's style of mentoring could best be described as 'benign neglect'. He was going to have to get _personal_. Eugh.

Hux walked up to the edge of the walkway above Mitaka's station and looked over. Mitaka looked up, swallowed and saluted.  
"Sir?"  
"Lieutenant, report to my briefing room at the end of your shift."  
"Yessir. Um." Mitaka looked down, fiddling with the settings on his comms panel. Hux sighed.  
"Lieutenant?"  
"Yessir?" Mitaka's gaze snapped back up to meet his General's scrutiny.  
"Did you have a question?"  
"Um," Mitaka fumbled some more with his display settings. "Am I in trouble? Is this about..." his voice dropped to a breathy whisper. "Master Ren? I can explain, he–"  
Hux turned on his heel and walked away.

Later, Hux sat opposite Mitaka in the briefing room. He knew it was large enough to hold about a dozen, but Mitaka seemed to fill the space with apprehension and misery. Hux sighed.  
"Caf?"  
Mitaka's head jerked up.  
"What?"  
"Would," Hux enunciated clearly, "you like some caf. Maybe something stronger?" Hux frowned. How does one _do_ this again? He had a flash of inspiration and tried a smile for size. It didn't quite fit. "This is not the right setting for what I had in mind. Lieutenant Mit... may I call you Dopheld?"  
Mitaka nodded at Hux's cocked eyebrow.  
"Dopheld. Join me in my quarters?"  
"Um." Mitaka's mind raced at breakneck speed to an incorrect conclusion. "Um... okay? Um... if you want. Um... I suppose I could do... Um. That."  
Hux stared deep into Mitaka's nervous eyes.  
"Dopheld, what exactly do you think I want to see you about?"  
Mitaka's stuttered reply was as automatic as it was terrified.  
"S..sex!"

Hux's eyebrows shot up and his chair fell backwards as he rocketed to his feet.  
"NO! NO WAY! WHAT?"  
Mitaka remained seated, but looked visibly more comfortable. Relief oiled his tongue.  
"Hooo-well, you could be _nicer_ about it but I assumed Master Ren had told you about our... _arrangement,_ and you wanted in." He gave a nervous little laugh. "I'd do it for his sake but, no offence intended, sir, you're not my type."  
Hux picked up his chair for want of something physical to do that was not slapping the solace off Mitaka's face. He leaned forward and pointed one finger down on the table.  
"My quarters. Now. Speak to _no-one."_  
Mitaka scurried out.

By the time Hux arrived, Mitaka had been pacing the corridor for several long minutes. Hux opened his door in silence and without a glance at Mitaka. Mitaka followed him inside. Hux pointed at the sofa.  
"Sit there."  
Mitaka sat and clasped his hands tightly around his knees. Hux busied himself with drinks and handed Mitaka a tumbler.  
"It's rare, you better appreciate it."  
Mitaka took a sip of the fiery liquid and closed his eyes as he swallowed. His voice was slightly husky afterwards.  
"Sir, why am I here?"  
Hux grimaced.  
"Look, those who do not call me 'sir' all the time call me 'Hux'. Can you try that?"  
"Hux," Mitaka reddened. "Why am I here?"  
"You admitted to a sexual _arrangement_ with Master Ren. I am your mentor as well as you commanding officer. It is in my interests to see that you are... safe."

Mitaka almost laughed. Hux assumed the tear at the innermost corner of Mitaka's right eye was the result of the Dantooine whisky he had been sipping.  
"Safe." Mitaka echoed Hux's tone. "Sir... Hux. I assure you I take steps to ensure my safety."  
"Like what?" Hux frowned. This was not the fawning, grateful response he had expected.  
"Like, we have agreed safewords. We have discussed each other's hard limits, you know, the non-negotiables."  
"What," Hux frowned, "like?"  
Mitaka, throwing back his second drink, raised an eyebrow and stared at Hux.  
"Seriously?"

Hux refilled their glasses.  
"Seriously. Explain. Assume I am intelligent but uninformed."  
"Oh!" Mitaka grinned. "You want details. I promised Master Ren that I would not talk about our... um... _meetings_."  
"Indeed, that is very discreet and laudable, Dopheld." Hux leaned forward and took Mitaka's glass to refill it. "However, I remind you that Ren is not your commanding officer." Hux was all eyes, all presence, all in front of Mitaka. "I am."

Mitaka swallowed again and closed his eyes, savouring the peaty smoke from the fire of the whisky.  
"Mmmhmm. Um. Can I tell you? In com _plete_ confidence?"  
"Yes," Hux smiled. "Of course. That is why I moved us to my quarters. It is considerably more discreet. Nothing you say will go further than these walls."  
"Oh? Good." Mitaka giggled. "Master Ren is... may I be crude?"  
Hux was all ears He nodded encouragingly. Mitaka grinned and leaned back, slouching into the corner of his general's sofa. Mitaka addressed the ceiling.  
"Master Ren is a _spectacularly_ good fuck."

Hux mopped the table while Mitaka wiped his face.  
"I am... uh... I apologise for that. Did the spray get in your eyes? I hope not."  
Hux looked at his companion with concern but Mitaka was almost cry-laughing.  
"Your face! Oh my sith lords, sir... Hux. Your face. Ahahaha..."  
Hux allowed a tight smile.  
"I was unprepared for that revelation, Dopheld. Please, do tell me more."

Mitaka calmed his outbursts of giggles and told Hux of his first encounter, the one he was supposed to have been mind-controlled out of mentioning ever again. Hux rolled his eyes.  
"Ye-es, Ren is not as good at that as he likes to think. Go on?"  
Mitaka put his glass down carefully, shaking his head when Hux lifted the half-empty bottle. Hux nodded and fetched two glasses of water. Mitaka drank quickly then resumed his tale.

"Master Ren summoned me with a query about the efficacy of the ventral cannon about a week later. I knew he'd been with a few other officers, um, you know, gossip, but I didn't mind. I was nervous, but I wanted to make a good impression."  
Mitaka's eyes flicked up to meet Hux's steady gaze. Hux nodded encouragement.  
"So I told Master Ren that he was welcome to, um, _inspect the condition of my targeting array_ any time he chose and that I was, um, at a loose end." Mitaka grinned. "I told him it was my turn. He seemed to know what I meant."  
Hux frowned.  
"You turn for what?"  
"Oh! Um, to tie him down and pound into him like the reload mecha–"  
"STOP! I get the picture." Hux held a hand up. "Thank you for your unreserved description of your affair with Master Ren. It has to–"  
"Oh!" Mitaka was shaking his head. "Oh no, it's not as much as an affair. More's the pity. He's called on me four times now but I know he's seeing other people betweentimes." 

Mitaka sighed and accepted a cup of caf.  
"I say I don't mind, but."  
Hux shook his head.  
"It has to stop, Dopheld, you know that. It is _definitely and absolutely_ against regulations to form an attachment to... to... another officer on the same star destroyer. I know!" Hux held his hand up again. "I know, Ren is not _technically_ an officer of the First Order but the regulation still applies. Do you understand?"  
"Yes," Mitaka sighed and nodded. "No more mind-blowing orgasms being bent over my own workstation on the graveyard shift with Kyl–"  
"STOP!" Hux had his eyes shut tight and almost covered his ears too. "Please, no more details. Just end it for your own sake. He'll never want only you and you know it, he'll always be looking for someone or some _thing_ else to fuck. Find someone else for warmth. Thanisson. Unamo. Sithdamnit, even Phasma has charm."  
"Huh," Mitaka considered his options. "Thanisson's with someone, and Unamo's not interested in me. You think I have even a one percent chance of prying Phasma out of that shiny chastity suit?"  
Hux's jaw dropped.  
"I swear if she hears what you just said, she will kill you _exceptionally_ slowly. You've had too much Dantooine drink and it's not replaceable. Go straight to bed and please do NOT talk to anyone until tomorrow."

Just to make sure, Hux called for a couple of stormtroopers to escort Mitaka to his quarters and make sure he stayed there for at least six hours. He glared into space for a few minutes then lifted a spare datapad and began tapping.

Next morning, Mitaka was in place at his station. Hux kept their interactions strictly professional. Perhaps, Hux wondered, young Dopheld's inexperience with neurotoxins has impaired his memory. At the end of alpha shift, Mitaka handed over his terminal to his relief, saluted, and walked out without a backward glance. _Yes,_ thought Hux after a few minutes. _He's forgotten. I should reinforce the message with–_  
"Ren!"

Kylo Ren halted in front of Hux and Hux could feel the scowl through Ren's ridiculous mask.  
"Ah, good timing. I wanted a word with y–"  
"I require a confidential meeting." Ren whirled and threw his last word over his shoulder. "Now."  
"As you wish, Master Ren." Hux kept his expression as bland as possible. "I will see you in my briefing room in... shall we say... ten minutes?"  
Hux could feel Ren bristle.  
"Your quarters."

The verbal barrage began as soon as Hux closed the door behind him. He allowed Ren to rant, tutted at the bumpy molten-solidified edges of the slash marks in his desk, and fetched a synthsust pouch from his personal supply. This he offered to Ren, who batted it away with a swipe.  
"You. Ruined. Things. For. Me."  
"What?" Hux looked quizzical. Ren poked a finger at Hux's chest and leaned forward, silver-striped mask inches from Hux's face.  
"You KNOW what you did! Things were FINE and you ordered him not to... to entertain me. LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" Ren pointed at Hux's wrecked desk.  
"Aah, yes. You were _doing_ my best lieutenant. You know he's become quite attached to you and that simply won't do." Hux retrieved his synthsust and opened the corner of the pouch. "I take it from your over-reaction that the attachment is mutual?"  
Ren halted his pacing and removed his helmet. Hux found the intensity of Ren's confused glare amusing.  
"What?"  
"Ren, he daydreams about you when he's on duty." Hux sighed. "Do you even remember his name?" Hux finished his synthsust and pointed at the sofa.  
"Sit there." Ren did not move. Hux shrugged. "Please yourself. I have something to help you avoid the unwanted risk of finding yourself at the mercy of another person's foolish expectations of romance." 

Hux waved a datapad at Ren and Ren walked over to peer at it.  
"Look, you enter the name or designation of the person you just fucked into oblivion. You do," Hux looked at Ren with sudden uncertainty, "ask their names, yes?"  
Ren made a non-committal noise. Hux rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, we'll have to work with what you know. Mitaka, obviously. Dates and times?" Ren shrugged again. Hux shook his head, muttering, "quite the catch, aren't you?"

Between them, Ren and Hux catalogued about half of Ren's liaisons without Hux having to march Ren through the corridors pointing at people.  
"Now," Hux smiled with satisfaction, "the clever bit. You enter the name of the person you're planning on fu–"  
"Won't work, it's stupid."  
"Oh? Enlighten me." Hux scowled at Ren.  
"They are all strangers," said Ren with a sneer. "That's part of the attraction. I'll fuck them once and say goodbye."  
"Except," Hux taised a finger, "Mitaka, for some reason. You want another bridge officer or a stormtrooper unable to concentrate on their assigned duties because of pining after your dick?"  
Ren smirked and shrugged.  
"So," Hux continued, "you will find out their names and enter them... _oh for Sidious sake grow up!_ Enter the name here." Hux demonstrated, typing Mitaka's name. It immediately flashed red and highlighted the previous occasions Ren had called on Mitaka's services. 

Ren stared at the datapad.  
"Why are you doing this?" he managed at last.  
"Because you are clearly in a better mood for indulging your carnal side and I have a limited budget for repairs. I would leave you to get on with it but," Hux tapped the datapad, "I cannot afford to lose competent officers to ridiculous daydreams."  
"What if I can only find people who are already in this stupid database?" Ren pouted a little.  
"In that case," Hux stared Ren down, "You will report the problem to me. In person. We will find, ah, a way around it if that happens."  
Ren sighed and took the datapad.  
"Fine, I will humour you. First, show me how to add a field so I can record more details."  
"Easier if I do it for you," Hux took the datapad back, sat down and tapped a few times. "What do you want to add?"  
"Preferences," Ren's grin was almost feral. "Mitaka likes it best when I..."

Almost half an hour later, Hux handed the datapad back to Ren and told him to see himself out. Ren replaced his helmet and turned to leave. He paused at the door, but no. It would have been far too easy. Hux radiated arousal from having spent time listening to Ren describe, in detail, _everything_ he had done with various crewmembers. Ren walked away.

Hux had the luxury of twelve peaceful standard days during which Mitaka seemed back to normal, although he got a little distracted whenever Phasma entered the bridge but Hux decided to let it go. Ren was barely visible and Hux had even stopped fantasising about Ren's sex life as a way of relaxing before sleep. So it was a surprise to Hux when he answered a buzz at the door to his quarters and Ren walked in waving the datapad.

"You said report problems to you in person."  
"Problems?" echoed Hux. "What have you done?"  
"Everyone, or so it seems. Unless I deliberately break something and demand a new tech team." Ren sighed.  
"No, don't break anything. Have you tried the galley? There must be plenty of bored stormtroopers you could entice into your arms."  
"Ugh, they lack imagination. The thrill of individuality is conditioned out of them. Fuck two or three and you've fucked them all. Also," Ren shuddered, "they are conditioned to obey orders. It feels wrong. At least your precious bridge officer–"  
Hux held a hand up in an attempt to silence Ren.  
"Master Ren, you may not approach Dopheld Mitaka."  
"Sithdamnit, General! Are you keeping him for yourself?"  
Hux sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"Take that ridiculous helmet off, sit down, and explain to me how you think I might be able to relieve the stress this situation is causing you."

Forty minutes later, Hux strutted out of the 'fresher and pulled on clean underwear.  
"Well?"  
Ren frowned.  
"Not bad, a little _clinical_ like you were following a list of instructions from _'The First Order Official Guide to Fucking'_ but it'll do."  
Hux glared.  
"Were you or were you not, ten minutes ago, coming so hard with my dick buried in your arse that you left semen on my pillow?" Hux made a face and reached for a clean shirt. "I'll have to call a service droid. Get up, Ren."  
"Five more minutes."  
"Don't you dare fall asleep in my bunk."

Two hours later, Ren yawned, stretched, rubbed his eyes and hauled his ass out from under Hux's blanket and into Hux's 'fresher. He put on a clean set of Hux's underwear, helped himself to Hux's synthsust and caf, let Millicent into Hux's wardrobe, got dressed and left to go meditate in peace.


End file.
